


The Romantic Visitor

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Touched when she receives a surprise visit from the man she loves, Daphne finds it hard to rid herself of the pain that swirls inside of her. But when she realizes that the pain she's imagined is very real, she must overcome her insecurities in order to truly be happy. A continuation of "Soothing Broken Hearts"





	The Romantic Visitor

The three of them were so deep in conversation that they barely heard the sound of the doorbell.

Frasier sat in his Eames chair, engrossed in a best seller.

Martin meanwhile, relaxed in his beloved recliner, cheering loudly in hopes that the Seattle Mariners would be victorious against the Boston Red Sox. According to him, it was a "must-win game"... whatever that meant.

As clueless as the Crane boys were when it came to sports, Daphne had to admit that she was no expert either; especially on the subject of baseball.

Having absolutely no interest in the game, Daphne returned her attention to the book in her hand, hoping she would once again become swept up in the most romantic story she'd ever read.

When the doorbell rang again, Frasier put his book down in disgust.

"Isn't anybody going to get that?"

At the blank stares he received, he sighed irritably and rose from his chair.

"Dear God, must I do everything around here? What good is having a home health care worker if she doesn't answer the door?"

Daphne fumed silently, choosing to ignore the sarcastic comment. She should be used to them by now, but they still hurt sometimes; especially when she thought about how hard she worked to obtain her degree to become a physical therapist.

"Niles, what brings you here?"

"Hello Frasier. Well, actually this is a rather unique situation. You see, I-."

"Oh dear God..."

"What?"

"I haven't forgotten about something, have I? All afternoon, I've had the strangest feeling that I've forgotten something."

Martin looked up from the television. "Yeah, you've forgotten how to keep your big bazoo shut! I'm trying to watch the game here!"

Grateful to Martin for putting Frasier in his place, Daphne did her best to hide her smile.

"So, Niles... what are you doing here?" Frasier asked.

Niles cleared his throat and adjusted his already-perfect tie.

"Well..."

"For God's sake, Niles! Why are you being so secretive? I am your brother after all and this is my house! Don't you think I have a right to ask why you're at my front door?"

"Well, I had hoped for a warmer welcome, but since you asked, I'm here to see Daphne."

The book Daphne was reading fell from her hand and she rose in one fluid motion, turning to Niles in astonishment.

"Y-you came to see me?"

Niles grinned; his shy smile making him look like a little boy. "That's okay, isn't it?"

Daphne's cheeks burned and she could only imagine how ridiculous she must look. She hadn't blushed like this for as long as she could remember, and certainly not because of Niles.

"Oh... Well if it's not okay, I can just leave." Niles said. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable, so I'll just go and-."

"NO!" Daphne yelled, embarrassing herself even further. "I-I mean... I'm flattered and I want you to stay."

He smiled then. "All right."

To her surprise he walked over to where she stood and hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you Ni-Dr. Crane." Daphne replied. As she looked into his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him; the way she'd done last night.

But with Frasier and Martin watching, she didn't dare.

"So, what would you like to do?" Niles asked.

"Oh... Well, your father's watching the Mariner's game and your brother was reading his psychiatry novel and I was-."

"Daphne, how many times do I have to tell you that this book has nothing to do with psychiatry? It is, in fact, a fascinating account of the history of Guam!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that sounds so fascinatin'!"

"Well it's bound to be more exciting then that nonsense that you're reading!" Frasier shot back.

"What? How can you say that? This is a beautiful love story! And it's more passionate than your boring history book!"

She held up the book she'd been reading, which featured a scantily clad woman and a shirtless broad-chested man locked in a fervent embrace. As she caught a glimpse of Niles, she could see him look away in embarrassment.

"Fine! I'll just take my boring history book and go into my room!" Frasier yelled. "At least I can get some privacy in there since my own brother doesn't even want my company!"

Niles sighed. "Frasier, I'm sorry. I just-."

"Goodbye, Niles." Frasier said as he disappeared into the hallway.

"Good riddance!" Daphne yelled. "We don't want your company anyway!"

Hot tears stung her eyes and she ran into the kitchen, unable to look at Niles or his father.

"All right, Niles. Do you want to shut up now, so I can finish watching my game?"

Martin yelled. "Johnson is about to have his first no-hitter and I'll be dammed if I'm going to miss it!"

Niles glanced at the television in confusion. "No hitter? How can they possibly play a game like baseball and expect them not to hit the ball? Isn't that how they score touchdowns?"

"Oh geez! Get out of here, Niles!" Martin yelled.

Daphne stood in the kitchen, pretending to busy herself by cleaning the countertops which were already immaculate.

How could she have acted the way she had; like a spoiled brat who had no respect whatsoever for the man who had given her so much? Niles must surely hate her for the way she'd treated his brother.

The thought caused the tears to fall onto her cheeks and she swallowed hard, grateful to be alone.

But she wasn't alone for long.

"Daphne?"

At the sound of his voice, she jumped in surprise and turned to face him.

"Niles..."

Instantly he moved toward her; his face registering such concern that she felt more tears start to fall.

She truly didn't deserve him... or anyone.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry."

She stared at him, incredulous.

"What?"

"This is my fault. If I hadn't come over, none of this would have happened."

"Niles, no..."

"I feel responsible. Look at you. You're crying and all I wanted to do was to make you happy."

She smiled and took his hands, bringing one to her mouth for a kiss.

"You have... I-I mean you do make me happy. But I'm afraid that I'm not worthy of feeling happy right now."

"Daphne-."

Before he could protest, she brushed past him and crossed the living room.

Alone on the balcony, she looked up at the sky, which was streaked with ribbons of color; the start of a beautiful sunset.

Angrily she brushed the tears from her cheeks with her fingertips, almost wishing that Niles hadn't come over.

It was a selfish thought, of course. She was touched beyond measure when he told Frasier why he'd come. He'd gone out of his way to see her and she'd responded by turning their lovely afternoon into a disaster.

She wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if he never wanted to see her again, and she was sure that his sweetness and kindness were just his way of being polite.

It was so like him to take the blame when she was the one at fault. She'd embarrassed herself in front of his father and brother and for what?

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she turned, prompting Niles to brush a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"You mean about me horrible behavior? I'm so sorry, Niles. I don't know what got into me, talkin' to your brother like that. He's been nothing but kind to me, and-."

"From what I saw, he was speaking rather harshly to you."

She moved away from him and began to pace the balcony. "Yes, but I deserved it! I was horrible and I don't even know why you're out here talking to me."

"Because I love you."

Her heart clinched at the sweet way he said the words; words she truly didn't deserve.

"Niles..."

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

"I don't know! I-I just... Oh God... I don't know what's wrong! I just feel so..."

When her voice broke she felt him pull her in his arms and rub her back.

"It's okay..." he said soothingly. "Just let it out..."

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed into his suit.

"Shhh... Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong."

Her head rose and she shook her head.

"But I have! I was horrible to your brother and your father must surely-."

"Dad's asleep. Apparently the Mariners didn't make enough baskets to hold his interest."

Even Niles' misuse of sports terminology didn't make her smile.

"It was my fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for my stupidity."

"You're not stupid. You're a beautiful, kind and intelligent woman."

The kind words only made her feel worse.

"Thank you, but-."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"It's not Frasier that has you so upset is it?"

"What? Of course it is! I mean, why would I talk to him the way I did, if-."

"You're still hurting over Joe and Rodney, aren't you?"

"That's ridiculous! Why would I care about them when I've got you?"

"Well... from a psychiatrist's perspective-."

"Bloody hell, I didn't come out here for a bloody session!" Daphne yelled.

"I'm sorry." Niles said. "That was insensitive of me. I just meant... Well... I'm sorry if this is out of line, but I think you're afraid."

"All right, Dr. Crane..." She said, feeling a mixture of guilt and satisfaction when she saw him finch at the formality. "Just what do you think I'm afraid of?"

"You're afraid that I'm going to hurt you... the way Rodney and Joe did."

She touched her cheek and looked away, laughing nervously. "You're wrong, Dr. Crane. I don't even know how you could think-."

"Because I can see it in your eyes." He said quietly.

When she looked back at him, he kissed her cheek. "I will never hurt you, Daphne. Not intentionally anyway. And if the hurt you experience is unintentional, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Because I love you more than you can imagine. There's no where on Earth I'd rather be than right here... with you."

Her mouth trembled and she kissed his lips again and again; as though he would vanish into thin air if she stopped. "I love you, too... and I can't believe it took being dumped by horrible men to make me see that."

He kissed her again, his lips lingering on hers. "Well... I should probably be going..."

"No..." She said, wrapping her arms around him to hold him tightly. "I can't bear the thought of being without you."

"Daphne... I will always be with you... no matter what. If only in my dreams and in my heart. But as much as it pains me to go back to my... lonely apartment... I have patients to see in the morning."

She drew back and touched his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I know... I'm just being ridiculous."

"You have no idea how much your wanting me to stay means. But I'll be back... I promise."

Wordlessly, she took him in her arms for a passionate kiss... the kind of kiss that she'd been dreaming of her entire life.

"I love you, Niles."

"And I love you."

After one last brief kiss at the door, she held his hand until their fingertips were barely touching as he walked into the hallway.

"Was that Niles I heard leaving?" Frasier asked.

Daphne whirled around to face her boss, ready for whatever he might say to reprimand her.

"Dr. Crane, about my behavior earlier... I just..."

To her amazement he smiled.

"Actually I've been hoping that someone would do that for a long time." Frasier said.

"What? But I-."

"I've never seen Niles so happy before. And whatever you did... or said to him... Well... that's more than enough of an apology. All I've ever hoped for is for you both to be happy and seeing the two of you together is such a wonderful gift."

Daphne smiled and hugged Frasier.

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane."

"Now, I'm going back to my room to finish my book and-."

"Dr Crane?"

"Yes Daphne?"

"Your brother said he's going to come over again tomorrow... to see me and I hope that you don't-."

Once more Frasier smiled.

"That's wonderful, Daphne, and.. I'm sorry for speaking so harshly to you. I hope

you'll forgive me."

"Of course, Dr. Crane."

As Daphne sat down on the sofa and began to watch a movie that had come on following the baseball game, she smiled to herself.

Life truly was wonderful.

THE END


End file.
